In The Hospital
by NinaSkyLove
Summary: Akiza is in the hospital after an accident, but when yusei comes to visit will everything be alright or will he make it worse one-shot


i own not a thing...... so yeah! enjoy

love you all for reading

* * *

In the hospital

A woman in along white jacket approached him in the hall way. She stopped right in front of him and said only "she's been asking for you since she opened her eyes". The Dr. led him around a few corners and to the last room in the hall. "Wait … I don't think I should see her." "Why not Mr. Fudo? She's been saying your name, even in her sleep and when she woke up and asked if you were around I told her yes and her little face lit up completely. I think it would help her recover faster if you saw her Mr. Fudo." Before yusei could protest any further Dr. Shen was pushing him into the room and shutting the door behind her.

Yusei turned to face Akiza lying in the bed. He said nothing as he walked towards her, just held a solemn look upon his face. He took a chair next to the bed, sighed, and then opened his mouth as if he were going to say something then closed it again, apparently deciding against it. They sat in silence for a few minuets until Akiza couldn't take it anymore. "you're really not going to say anything?!" when yusei said nothing still she gave an exasperated sigh and said: fine if you're not going to say anything then you might as well just leave." "I'm just trying" yusei began. "To figure out exactly what it is that I'm suppose to say to a person I just put in the hospital, because somehow I just don't think _sorry_ is going to cut it. Plus I seem to be the first person she wants to see even before her rents?" Akiza glared at him for a second, but she got a good look at his face and she could see that it actually pained him to see her like this, in the hospital hooked up to all these tubes and wires that were pumping blood and other various things into her.

She stopped glaring at him, and instead just watched him she noticed that sad seemed to be the only emotion he knew, that all of not just his problems but the people he knew problems as well. Akiza didn't want that she wanted to see the smile that so few others got to see. "Your right" she finally said. "You are the reason I'm in here." "No aki don't try t- wait are you actually agreeing with me, I think you hit you head a little too hard. Though I am glade"– "1 I did not hit my head and 2 you didn't let me finish." Akiza cut in smoothly. " And what I was actually trying to say was yes it is because of you that I'm in here alive, I could be somewhere getting prepped to be buried or already under ground." She reached out to touch his cheek and she felt him flinch at her words. "No" he said pulling away from her and walking to the window. He paused before he could continue again. "Akiza you're here and, barely alive at that, because I brought you here, yes, but you wouldn't need to if I would've taken care of you well enough! You'd be safe in your own bed asleep if I could do that!!" she pursed her lips and thought about what he had said to her, finally she said: is that all you have to complain about?" she meant it as a light joke yusei knew but he heard the heavy sarcasm, though "yes" was all he said, then waited for her reply. "Yusei. I didn't ask to see you just so I could hear you rant on about how this is your fault, because it's not it was an accident. I asked to see you because you were the last person I saw and the first person I wanted to see." Her voice trailed. "I know you brought me here yusei, I might have been half unconscious but I knew it was you carrying me," she laughed a little at this. "You have a specific smell of, mint and something ales that I can't quite identify. Bile stuff I guess? Hm."

He did not say anything, did not turn around, did not even move. "Well are you gonna say something?" she asked a bit worried at his lack of response. Finally he turned around to look her in the eyes. "Yes" he looked down at his feet as he walked toward her as if he needed to make the ground was still their or that his feet would work. He sighed, "Aki look, yes it's true I did bring you here and the only reason I stayed was to make sure you were OK. I told myself that even if you did ask for me, that I wouldn't come, I'd tell the Dr. to tell you that I'd already left. But when she came & told me that you were awake and asking for me I"– He broke off. As if he choked on his words. "You what?" Akiza asked wanting to know what it was he was holding in. "I couldn't help but feel like I needed to see for myself that you were awake and not in pain. Like I wouldn't be able to act normal if I didn't. I don't know why Akiza but, for me, when it comes to you I have no self-control at all, which is another reason you shouldn't be around me." When she finally spoke, what she said rather shocked him a bit. "You act as if I'm better off without you!" she exclaimed, "You are." He spoke quietly. "You act like I'm any safer to be around!" she exclaimed as if he hadn't spoken at all. "Yusei you were there at the fortune cup, you of all people should know because you undoubtedly got the worst of my anger! I almost killed you." She finished in a small voice that was practically inaudible. "And the way you feel, you know, what you said about how you wouldn't feel right until you saw for your-self that I was OK, well I feel the same. Whenever your hurt or in one of those death duels with one our enemies, which might I add is often more often than I get into things, some times I don't always know that your gonna make it or that your alright in the end. And let me tell you it is no picnic waiting in a safe place w/ the twins while you jack & crow try to singlehandedly save the world, do you have any idea how that feels?!" it was meant as a rhetorical question but he still shook his head to say 'no'. She went on anyway. "My heart feels like it got kicked into overdrive or something and I might just pass out or have a heart-attack." she paused and held her breath to keep from crying.

yusei only stood, starring out of the window. neither said a word for a few moments, until yusei finally turned around and walked over to akiza taking her hands in his own. _'their so small compared to my own.'_ he thought. _'small but no doubt strong.'_ he put one of her hands to his cheek, sighed and finally said "your right, if that's what happens every time then i guess-" she cut him off. " you'll stop putting yourself in those situations!" she smiled brightly hoping that was the rest of his sentence. "i shouldn't see you anymore, it'll be like you never met me." Akiza couldn't take it, her heart and mind didn't seem to want to comprehend what he was saying. then yusei wiped off a tear that she gave no consent to let drop, he kissed her forehead one last time before walking out of her life for good. she couldn't help the water works as her mother and Dr. shen walked in and asked her what had happened.


End file.
